


Eight Plus Twenty-Eight

by Dracopaladin



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dildos, Hammston, Light Bondage, M/M, Mecha, apparently I can only break my writer's block with smut, sex with a robot, thats the ship name guys sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 02:29:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15764751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracopaladin/pseuds/Dracopaladin
Summary: Subject 8, aka Hammond, and Subject 28, the gorilla who will one day be known as Winston, are getting sick of the Horizon lunar colony. Long story short, Hammond builds a dick into his escape pod/mech and they fuck.





	Eight Plus Twenty-Eight

**Author's Note:**

> Subject 28 is Winston, if that wasn't clear. Takes place a few months before Horizon Lunar Colony is overtaken and Winston and Hammond come to Earth.  
> Also, I'm not sorry in the slightest, I had to write this to fix my writer's block and I went from writing nothing for months on end to writing, editing, and posting 13 pages of smut in a few weeks, so whatever works.

“Well, bud, it looks like we’re done for the day!”” Dr. Harold Winston takes a moment to groan and stretch out his back before smiling up at his favorite test subject.

“I’ll see you for tomorrow for some more testing of your critical analysis, and maybe after that we can play some super mario, or we could work on one of your inventions.” Dr. Winston flashes a chipper smile and a thumbs-upwards as he backs towards the exit to the room.  “See you tomorrow, sport!” He calls as he passes the open doorway, which automatically shuts behind him and leaves the room in darkness.

On the ceiling, hanging from a tire on a thick rope, Subject 28 smiles softly and gives a thumbs-up to the closed door. He appreciates Dr. Winston’s attempts to get him excited about the genetic testing, but he’s also quite aware that he’s being treated as a child. Doctor Winston had been looking after him for almost two decades now, but somehow the doctor hasn’t figured out that he was years ahead of most of the other subjects? Subject 28 loves the quality time with his father-figure that tests provided, but by now he’s learned all of Dr. Winston’s tells. The man iss overworked, frustrated, and condescending to Subject 28 at times. It would be much more bearable if there was anywhere to go and let off steam, but…

When you’re stuck on a moon base with someone, cabin fever can get pretty severe. Especially when that someone is basically a father to you, and he’s been experimenting on you and your siblings for years.

Lazily, Subject 28 swings down to the floor in a few practiced movements. He rocks the tire swing over to one side, leaps up to slide down the back wall of his room, and pushes off the wall with his feet when he’s just above his bed, landing on his butt on his giant mattress. There is no way around it: Subject 28 is bored. He has limited access to reading material, tech for experiments, even video games! Standard trials and tribulations of living on a moon base, where it takes at least a month for anything requested from Earth to be shipped over. Every request, for anything from a book on Artificial Intelligences to an extra NES controller whenever he gets too heated at dying and breaks his controller by accident, has to be looked over by the research team, deemed worthy of shipping up, and finally purchased and sent over in precious, limited cargo space on a rocket with everything else the moon base needed each month.

Sometimes, Subject 28 dreams of getting a chance to visit earth. Knowledge, invention, interaction with a whole society he’s only ever heard of, all of it is so clearly visible to him. He just has to convince the scientists he’s a successful, well-behaved experiment that’s safe enough to be transported back to Earth. It might take a few years more, but Subject 28 has learned how to be patient. He closes his eyes, lays back on his bed, and tries to dream about what the oceans of earth will look like.

Subject 28 is roused an indeterminate amount of time later by a mechanical voice directly to his right, muffled slightly by the plastic-padded walls of his cell. Sorry, bedroom.

“Greetings, Twenty-Eight,” the voice crackles, “please excuse our intrusion. And move. Away. Aw- Away. Away. Sorry.”

Subject 28 had already jumped out of bed in surprise when he’d first heard the noise, and now, sprawled on the floor where he’d landed after gracelessly leapt from his bed, he begins to crawl a bit closer to examine what had disturbed him. He reaches one arm out carefully, wanting to examine the source of the mysterious voice.

The wall explodes, sending chunks of plastic flying into the room and letting bright light come shining through from the hole that’s spewing debris onto Subject 28’s bed. Subject 28 raises a furry forearm to shield his eyes from the incoming light, and he sees the shape of the figure that just destroyed a good portion of his wall. It’s a robotic hamster ball the size of a small horse, waving around two little pincers in the air while crawling over a chunk of plastic with four spider-like legs.

“Hammond apologizes. I is having issue while speech process—speech processing program is had issues— I is speech—Manual override engaged.” The machine twitches awkwardly for a moment, before the top of the dome pops open and a small rodent is revealed; he’s fuming as he types away quickly at a small holographic keyboard within the machine.

Subject 28’s face breaks into a smile, and he jumps up onto his half-crushed bed to take a closer look at the mech and its familiar occupant, voice rumbling happily as he pokes around. “Ham! It’s so good to see you again, but what  _ is _ this?! You never told me you were developing a…  I don’t even know what to call this! You made an exo-suit? This is intriguing, to say the least. What are you typing? What else can this thing do—besides break through walls, that is? Show me how this machine functions; I love it.”

The small hamster holds up one tiny hand as a stop-sign towards Subject 28, and a moment later hits the enter key triumphantly with his other hand. The machine whirs into action, producing a deep, smooth robotic voice once more.

“Sorry translation algorithm still learning to turn hamster into English and it is bugging out a bit. This is manual input that I am typing right now but I have to keep typing to talk which is annoying. Anyway hi. Let me respond to your questions as soon as I am done typing.” The droid stops speaking, and for a moment the only sounds in the room are the whir of the machine’s engine and the typing of the hamster’s paws on his keyboard. Finally Subject 28 can’t help himself, and he starts talking again.

“This machine’s amazing, Ham! Where did you get the parts? Do the researchers know you made this? What did you make it for? I’m just… Oh, this is  _ fascinating! _ ” Subject 28’s eyes are wide and bright with excitement, and he has to restrain himself from poking at the alien-seeming machine.

Hammond types out as quickly as he can, glancing up with a smile occasionally at the curious gorilla, “Thank you for patience. Machine is secret. Made in spare time in storage room. You first to know. Made it for escape.”

At the word ‘escape,’ Subject 28 draws back from the machine, face covered in confusion. “Escape?” He asks, voice lifting with hope at the end, “Ham, we can’t just… escape. We’re on the moon, there’s nowhere to go. And I can’t just leave Dr. Winston; he’s a good person, he takes care of me. I really want to help him complete his research. Not to mention I’d have to leave behind my inventions, we’d have to leave in secret, we couldn’t say goodbye to any of the other subjects… No, Hammond, we can’t just leave.”

The hamster shakes his head determinedly and types a short, “Machine can attach to escape pod for convenience. Lucheng Interstellar Corporation has radio to moon base, can call researchers and other subjects. You can make new inventions. We can make new inventions. On Earth, will be free, adventures, opportunity. Escape possible.”

They’ve had this conversation before, and it’s usually played out the same way every time. Hammond’s a bit more reckless than his friend is, a bit more eager to seek out the adventures and possibilities he’s always wanted on Earth. He feels he’s been stifled on the moon colony, unable to talk to any of the researchers face to face. He’d rather die than stay here forever. He’s made that clear to Subject 28, his only friend on the station, but Subject 28 was more hesitant.

The moon station is a prison, of sorts, but it’s also the only home they’ve ever known. Subject 28 doesn’t have his friend’s limitations; he can talk to the scientists directly, he’s cared for by Dr. Winston, and he’s afraid to give up those privileges to risk blasting off into space for a whole new planet. He’s the more reserved of the two of them, and every time they talk about the subject Subject 28 ultimately convinces his best friend not to begin the latest escape plan.

Today is different.

“Okay,” Subject 28 sighs and rubs the back of his neck, “I suppose an escape might be… preferable to staying here indefinitely. I’ll go with you to Earth. We’ll have to gather supplies for the journey, of course, and you’ll need to finish up your translation algorithm, not to mention we’ll need to actually decide on where to land, but…” Subject 28 grins wildly and nods with confidence, “let’s get out of here.” He’s never been this optimistic before, never been able to get his hopes up before… but seeing Hammond put this much effort into planning the escape, ironing out details he knew 28 would care about, shows that maybe this could work after all.

Hammond chitters excitedly, maneuvering his machine so that he could give his friend a hug with his robot arms. His translator drones out, “Thank you thank you thank you. You are good very. I love you. I love you so much. Thank y—Manual override engaged.”

The hamster stops squeaking and slams on his keyboard abruptly halting the robot mid-word. Subject 28 grins and cocks his head quizzically, giving the robot another squeeze. “What seems to be the problem,” Subject 28 teases, “was the autotranslator too sappy for you? It’s okay, bud, I love y—”

The mech backs up abruptly out of the embrace, causing Subject 28 to almost fall flat on his face. Within the mech, Hammond is typing frantically, face blank as he focuses on getting his message across.

“Algorithm not too sappy,” The deep voice of the machine begins, “just sappy enough. Shit. Can you wait a sec while I type this out fully it is a bit much and I might need to edit and you can not interrupt.”

Subject 28 dutifully settles back on his behind, lifting his feet with his hands and whistling to try and distract himself from asking any questions of his best friend. He can wait. After around five minutes of awkward whistling and fidgeting, Subject 28 is relieved of his waiting when the robot’s voice starts up again suddenly. He cuts out his whistling and leans forward in curiosity, intently watching as Hammond keeps his gaze fixed on the keyboard, even now that he’s done typing.

“I really do like you. In a romantic sense. I want to stay with you on Earth. You are smart, creative, and sensitive. I enjoy being friends more than anything but I also want to be with someone who can understand what I’ve been through. Subject Twenty-eight, you might be the only intelligent being in existence who really understands what I’ve been through. You are a genuinely wonderful person, my best friend, and hopefully you will go with me on a date when we get to Earth. That was a question, by the way. This machine cannot do a questioning inflection well. Anyway. I want to. I do not know. Go on a date, stay friends and live together, invent together, complete and complement each other. If you dislike this proposal, I would be more than happy to remain as best friends and escape to Earth with you as previously planned. If you are amenable to this change, however.”

There’s silence for a moment, as Subject 28 processes this confession and realizes that the message really just ended that abruptly; Hammond couldn’t finish his letter, since he really doesn’t know what he wants to do next. Luckily for the hamster, Subject 28 knows exactly what he wants to do right now. The gorilla bounds forward and wraps his nervous friend’s mech up in a bear hug, tight enough that he can hear the creaking of metal plates being bent.

“Hammond, listen. I’m right here. I’m going to stay with you no matter what, okay?” Subject 28 leans back a bit from clutching the robot so he can look his friend in the eyes, “I’m not going to give up on you; I want to keep being your best friend and… maybe we don’t have to wait until Earth to try going out. Just a thought, mind you. The moon base has a food court we could visit, I could stop by your room and help you finish working the bugs out of your auto-translator, there’s a great view in the observatory we could enjoy…”

“Or we could stay here,” Hammond types out, and the two of them decide to do just that. There’s a lot of debris to clean up from Hammond’s theatrical entrance, and as they clean up the rubble the two of them talk quietly, casually, about their plans for the future, travel, inventions, aspirations. There’s an air of camaraderie in their talk now, like instead of two distinct  viewpoints investigating each other they’re approaching this as a team. Working together certainly makes cleaning up the room go faster, and after twenty or thirty minutes all the rubble is in a pile next to the bed, which has been swept clean and remade.

“Do not be worry about the hole in the wall,” Hammond’s machine drones, “I have experimental polymer around in lab somewhere. Can bond wall back together mostly and it will look natural enough given polymer has time to dry and settle. It might be slightly discolored but it will hold. It will remain a relatively thin portion of wall however helping later return to your room as it will break easily into large pieces so less clean up.”

“Or,” Subject 28 says slowly, “you could leave your room, walk out into the hallway, go down one door, and enter through my front door.”

Hammond laughs, chittering quietly, but almost immediately his translator begins shouting, “HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA. HA—Manual override engaged.”

“As I said,” Subject 28 chuckles, “we should get some of those bugs ironed out.”

 

\---

 

“Say, ‘The quick red fox jumps over the lazy brown dog.’” Subject 28 commands. Sitting across from him on the bed within his mech, Hammond nods in affirmation and squeaks out the phrase in hamster. The spherical mech he’s been working on for weeks now begins speaking almost as soon as he does, translating his words into a bass-heavy robotic rumble.

“Swift red fox jumping over lazy dog;” The machine says smoothly, then pauses for a suspenseful moment. “Dog is brown,” it concludes, and the two scientists go wild.

“We’ve triumphed!” Subject 28 exclaims, grabbing his friend up in one of the gorilla’s usual bear-hugs as he rushes, “Translation protocol is just about flawless, that grappling hook is ingenious, if I do say so myself, and I honestly think we may be ready…”

He’s somber for a moment, setting down the robot and letting his arm drop to his sides as he realizes that means leaving behind Dr. Winston and the rest of the gorillas. But these last few weeks working with Hammond, he’s begun to realize that more than anything, he’s looking forward to leaving. He loves Dr. Winston like a father, and he feels a bond to the other gorilla test subjects, but Subject 28 knows he won’t really be able to appreciate them until he has some freedom in his life, until he’s seen alternatives and met other people, lived like he wants to before deciding for himself who he wants to love. And honestly, Hammond is looking like a pretty good choice so far.

Subject 28 and Hammond have been “dating” for seven weeks, five days. Their relationship can hardly be described as dating, because there’s nowhere to go for dates, and they’re doing the same things they used to do as friends; watching the moonscape from the observatory, commiserating about the annoyances of research colony life, and working on inventions together. Still, there’s something about the very idea of being together that’s made Subject 28 more eager to run away with Hammond, and made Hammond more serious about planning for the future and taking care of their safety no matter what. Doctors Winston and Hammond have noted mood differences in Subjects 28 and Subject 8, respectively, but neither one thought it a cause for concern, simply jotting down a quick note about how Subject 28 was unusually eager for fine motor skill testing to end one day, or how Hammond was spending more time in his enclosure than usual.

“All okay,” Hammond’s robot interrupts 28, who’s been dreading leaving so much he can’t even speak, “Can wait if time needed. I understand.”

“Ham, that’s,” Subject 28 sighs, “very kind of you. I  _ want _ to go to Earth, it’s a place of so much possibility. I want to be there with you.” He shakes his head. “But I still have so many doubts. What if this is the best I can expect—kind but condescending researchers corralling me and a few dozen other monkeys into line every day? And what if we can’t make it on Earth? What if I lose you along the way? I don’t have many other people to support me here, Ham.”

Hammond is typing out a response, but Subject 28 waves one hand in the air to distract him. 28’s other hand is buried in the curly black hair on his head, tugging and pulling unconsciously as he rambles.

“Don’t try to plan around these ones, Ham. These aren’t—I’m not stressed out for no reason! This is stressful stuff!” 28 growls, then takes a moment to let out a deep breath. “I’ll likely get over this soon enough. I appreciate your patience while I try to become more comfortable with the situation. But my anxieties are difficult enough to overcome when they’re unrealistic, and here I am planning on leaving home forever to run away with my boyfriend! This is an extremely stressful plan!”

“I have,” Hammond’s machine interrupts, “a solution.”

Subject 28 glowers at him.

“Okay.” Hammond is typing quickly at his keyboard, frowning slightly in concentration, “Not solution. A distraction. You worry too much. I made something that will at least make you laugh.” Hammond pauses, then types out an addendum. “This does not need to mean anything if you don’t want to but I just thought it would cheer you up and maybe be some fun for both of us since this is such a big plan and I know you love new inventions and all that.”

He’s still anxious, but Subject 28’s curiosity is always going to win out over his fear, so he sits back for a moment and puts his hands in his lap. His hands are clutching each other tightly, and his feet are both tapping the bed discordantly, but at least he’s seated quietly now.

Hammond backs his mech off the bed so he’s standing three or four feet away from Subject 28. He takes a moment to crack his knuckles together and his neck from side to side, moves a joystick to make his spider-like robot take a deep bow, and then as the robot’s torso rises Hammond theatrically presses a bright red button in the corner of the console. Immediately, a purple dildo crudely attached to a PVC pipe pops out of a compartment at the front and center of the mech. It’s moderately sized, purple silicone with small ridges along its length.

Subject 28 bursts out laughing, almost falling backwards as he tries to suppress loud guffaws.

“Ham, you didn’t!” He manages to say reproachfully after he’s regained control of himself, “A… You gave your robot a penis? Dare I ask?”

Hammond practically glows with self-assurance as he types, “I ordered dildo on Dr. Hammond’s profile without his knowledge. Then used polymer to hook base to folding, retractable panel inside machine. Could have put in airbag or extra backup parachute. Felt this more important.”

Subject 28 can’t help but move in for a closer look; it may be a bit unexpected, and extremely juvenile, but Hammond has just invented something… unique, and 28 can’t help but be curious as to how it works.

“So when you press the button,” he muses aloud, eyeing the tool cautiously from a foot or so away, “The panel is pulled into position, then pushed directly out? But then how do you control the movement? The robot can’t gyrate any hips, since it just uses the legs to move around the spheroid core.”

Hammond’s machine drones, “Would you like me to show you how it works.” Subject 28 looks up from examining the dildo to nod eagerly, curious to learn how Hammond had changed his robot in secret.

Hammond shakes his head once, emphatically, and types out, “Darn it. No. Meant that to come out flirty. With question mark. I can show you how it works actually too though in addition or instead of hands on demonstration.”

Hammond pulls a lever next to the purple button, and the dildo promptly juts outward a good six or seven inches, pushed by a collapsible series of plastic pipes that shoot out from within the robot’s trunk. The purple monstrosity nearly takes out Subject 28’s eye, but the gorilla ducks back in time to avoid being mutilated.

“Apology,” Hammond’s machine immediately auto-translates the hamster’s distressed squeaks, “not fully calibrated. It move thrust out from several sections of piping, can retract or extend piece by piece.” The voice pauses for a moment, then Hammond begins continues by typing out, “Do you want to see a more. Hands on. Demonstration now.”

Subject 28 laughs as he shakes his head, “Ham, if you ask that nicely how can I say no? That voice of yours could use some more work, though; maybe don’t try dirty talk while you sound like that. But sure, let’s…” he’s too embarrassed, and trails off.

“Lay you down on the bed and shut you up so I can fuck you,” Hammond’s machine completes the thought in a blaring monotone, and Subject 28 jumps a bit, yelping out of surprise.

Subject 28 gets up on the bed, but looking over his shoulder he comments, “You know this is crazy, right? Neither of us has ever… done something like this. Are you sure we know what to do? And will this affect our relationship? Goodness, maybe this was a bad idea after all. I mean, I don’t know how fast is too fast in a relationship, we’ve been dating for a few months but is that a lot or not? Why did I think this was a good idea?”

Hammond’s robot steps delicately up onto the large bed across from Subject 28, settling down so its robot-dick rests casually on the sheets in front of it. “We are both crazy. Mad scientists. Hah. But I am not concerned. Ordered several porn VHS tapes from Earth under Dr. Hammond account. Proved educational.”

“You’re going to ruin the poor doctor’s search history, you know,” 28 comments, but Hammond’s typed response keeps talking.

“And if intercourse is good enough and fun for both, relationship should be fine. Am not an expert. Obviously. But am willing to learn about the effect of sex on relationship status. I do not think it is too fast. I think it is a good idea. You can say no however. I will understand and wait for you to be okay.”

Subject 28 shakes his head defiantly, eyes noticeably fixed on the machine’s dormant penis, lying innocuous on the sheets at its “standard” length. “It’s not that I don’t want to, I do, I’m just concerned that… you realize this is kind of silly, right? The whole situation, it’s not… “

“Normal.”

“Yes! I’ve never seen a story like ours in the movies from Earth. I have no idea how this is supposed to play out, and that just makes my anxiety worse, and the anxiety doesn’t make me think any more clearly about how things should be going, which makes me even more anxious!” 28 sounds a bit panicked towards the end, and Hammond’s machine reaches out an arm to pat him comfortingly on the shoulder.

“You can borrow my porn collection.” Hammond typed out, “It will help.”

Subject 28 smiles fondly and puts both of his arms around the robot’s considerable spheroid waist; his long arms barely manage to encircle the machine. “It is bad that I’m starting to find your robot voice to be a turn-on?” 28 asks innocently, giving a glance into the clear cockpit at Hammond, “It’s just so deep, commanding, and suave… “

“You helped program voice program. You narcissist.” Hammond chitters into the autotranslator, seeming nonetheless proud, “Get on all four limbs and slick up rod.”

28 shudders theatrically and taps the glass of the pod as he bends down to take a closer look at the dildo.

“You really are going to take advantage of the fact I think your robot voice is incredibly attractive, aren’t you? That’s entirely—” the ape is distracted by a faint twitch in the dildo below him, triggered by Hammond testing out some joypad controls in the cockpit. 

Captivated by the dildo, Subject 28’s face inches closer to the dildo as Hammond’s robot voice drones on in the background of his mind. The dildo is around six inches long, plus a half inch of base or so that’s holstered within PVC piping. The “business end” of the contraption is a dark purple, mostly straight with a slight curve to the right, an almost pointed head, and the whole thing is covered in small bumps. The silicone of the piece is shiny, and between the shallow bumps there are barely perceptible “veins” and longer ridges that create a topographical constellation on the surface of the dildo. Subject 28 wants to taste it; for purposes of scientific study, of course.

“—was not too expensive,” Hammond’s machine states in its usual monotone, “but still lucky my Doctor does not track his purchase history well. Moving items to workshop without scientists notice was more challenging. Thank goodness for discreet packag—oh. Well. Look at you go.”

Hammond scoots forward in the cockpit and presses his face against the glass, leaning forward so he can get a glimpse of Subject 28 licking along the length of the dildo. The gorilla’s thick tongue explores the surface of the dildo, wrapping around first the left half of it, then the right, constantly sliding up and down as he keeps moving his mouth to try and find a new angle.

Hammond enjoys the view for a moment; Subject 28’s curiosity always tends to get the best of him, but this is the most entertained Hammond’s ever been because of that. He savors the view of his friend entranced by the dildo for a moment more before he sits back in the cockpit to type.

“Enough drooling over my rod. Take off your clothes get on your back and let me fuck you senseless.” Hammond’s robot emotionlessly commands, accompanied by a twirling motion of one mechanical arm.

In response, Subject 28 begins coughing with laughter and has to pull off of the dildo before he chokes himself to death. He lies face down on his bed and laughs loudly into the sheets, trying to muffle the sound. Hammond crosses his little hamster arms and fumes while he waits for his friend’s wheezing laughter to come to a close. It takes a few minutes.

“God, I hadn’t realized,” Subject 28 looks up and pauses to wipe a tear from his eye, chuckling as he resumes talking, “You took that line from one of the videos you watched, correct? Verbatim?”

Hammond nods stiffly, then realizes that must be pretty hard to see, with him having such a tiny head and being inside of a robot, and makes his robot nod for him. That sets 28 on another round of laughter, and this time Hammond can’t help but giggle a bit as well. It is pretty ridiculous.

“Okay, okay,” Subject 28 shakes his head and sits up so he’s at eye-level with Hammond in the cockpit of the mecha, “I’ll give you a pass for that one because the robot voice made you sound sexy despite yourself, and it was pretty cute. Still, you don’t have to parrot back lines from porn videos you smuggled here from Earth. You can just say you want to fuck me now.”

“I want to fuck you now,” Hammond’s machine immediately blares, and the gorilla sighs happily as he begins taking off his test subject gear, throwing clunky white panel after clunky white panel off of the bed; soon enough Subject 28 is kneeling naked on the bed, arms hanging at his sides. He still has his glasses on.

“You know I can’t really kiss you, don’t you?” Subject 28 mutters awkwardly, “I mean, I suppose I could kiss the robot you pilot, but the metal would likely be cold and… no. Further, how do you expect to get any… pleasure, out of this? It seems you’ve had a plan regarding these circumstances for some time now, so do fill me in.”

“Oh I will fill you in,” Hammond types, and a leer is almost audible in the robot’s droning voice, “And also I will tell you my plan here. Hah. The idea is that I fuck you with the dildo and jack off to that while using my robot arms to help you come to climax as well. Also I hope you really do find this robot voice sexy because I would like to re-it—re-it—re-” Hammond slams a button on his dashboard and resumes again, “I would like to say again that it is the only way I can communicate in this machine.”

“No need to worry,” says Subject 28 sheepishly, “your dirty talk in the robot voice is… growing on me.” It’s clear he’s telling the truth, since with his clothes off the gorilla’s erect length is clearly visible. 

“Good to hear,” Hammond smiles as he types, “now lay on back and let me get started. Please.”

Subject 28 dutifully falls backwards on the bed, lifting his legs easily to expose his asshole to Hammond. The hamster pilots his mech closer, stopping only when the head of his dildo is tracing the inviting curves of his partner’s round ass. Hammond theatrically pushes yet another button on his dashboard, and a compartment in his machine’s chest pops open to reveal a push-dispenser, a single drop of lube hanging off the edge. One large robot-hand squirts out a hefty amount of lube and brings it down to the dildo at the robot’s “hips,” and slathers the whole length expertly until it’s slick with Subject 28’s spit and lube.

“Really prepared for everything, have we?” Subject 28 observes sarcastically.

“Was not prepared for you to talk so much,” Hammond replies, and despite the cold robotic voice he delivers the line in, 28 still detects a trace of humor to the statement.

“Maybe this will shut you up,” Hammond theorizes, pointing one robotic arm stiffly towards his crotch. “If you think ready. Question mark.”

Subject 28 gulps and nods, managing to choke out a, “Y-yeah. Yes.”

That’s all the encouragement Hammond needs. His mech spreads the asscheeks in front of him and slowly begins to push in the dildo’s head. He goes slow, excruciatingly slow, and for minutes on end the only sounds in the room are of Subject 28 panting excitedly and grunting with every few centimeters. Hammond manages to work most of the way in before 28 finds his voice.

“Wow, this is… Ham, could you put in more? Uh… Faster?” Subject 28 huffs out needily.

Hammond responds by sliding the remainder of the dildo in with one smooth push, causing Subject 28 to arch his back and yell in a surprise at the feeling of each nub entering him. His yell tapers off slowly into a satisfied moan as he realizes the dildo is fully inside him at last.

“This isn’t too bad once it’s all in.” 28 sighs shakily, “Can we both just take a moment to appreciate how completely, entirely fine this is right now? I, for one—”

Hammond retracts the dildo so that it’s halfway out once more, and Subject 28 lets out a completely undignified yelp of surprise as it exits. His hips buck as he tries to fit it back inside of him, but lets his hips fall back onto the bed after a second.

“Can I make you beg for it.” Hammond wonders idly, putting his little hamster hands on his chin and letting his machine idle. “That is a question by the path. Correction. By the way.”

“You can try,” 28 grunts, arms above his head clutching at sheets for some stability, “but I’m afraid I’m…” he takes a moment to breathe in deeply, “not that easily swayed.”

Hammond excitedly grabs the two joysticks on his control panel corresponding to the robot’s arms, and puts one on Subject 28’s shoulder, while the other clamps neatly around his hip. The robot’s “hands” are basically just metal vices with plastic-covered fabric to cushion their grip while allowing for precise use of strength. Hammond expertly tightens and configures the grips so he’s only loosely steadying the gorilla’s hips in place, but more firmly locking down his upper body with an arm on top of the shoulder. Subject 28 is content to let his lover fiddle around with the arms as much as he wants. 28 takes the time to adjust to the brand-new feeling of missing having an ass full of dick.

Without warning, Hammond tests out the stability of his grip by pulling Subject 28 towards him, skewering the ape once more and making him grunt with each nub of the dildo that passes into his ass. 28 manages to keep from shouting out loud this time, however, and smirks up at Hammond in the machine. The effect is a bit ruined by the fact that he’s drooling a bit, and his eyelids are heavy with lust, but 28 is undeniably smug. He’s getting better at taking dick; he figures that soon enough he’ll be over that whole embarrassing issue of shouting loudly and uncontrollably and having his body move on its own.

He finds that he’s extremely incorrect.

Hammond picks back up with enthusiasm, driving his dick back into 28’s barely recovered ass before pulling back just as quickly. He keeps up a brutal in and out pace, and Subject 28 is held still only by the literally vice-tight grips on his shoulder and hip. Even so, Subject 28 is overcome by this new sensation. His hips try to rock powerfully with each thrust, trying to get Hammond’s dick deeper within him, but he barely moves due to the strong grip on his hips.

Hammond types nonchalantly at his keyboard, leaving his mech to jackhammer away at Subject 28. His mech’s loud voice soon blares out and covers the completely shameless shouts and cries 28 is giving with every thrust.

“I like this. It is a nice inversion of the usual dynamic as now I talk and you are not able to.” Hammond thinks for a moment and shakes his head, “I do not usually have a robot fucking my ass though. That is different. Anyway would you like assistance reaching orgasm. Question mark.”

“Ah—uh—I” Subject 28 begins, but he’s unable to come up with anything solid to say because he’s too busy being fucked silly. Hammond doesn’t stop his machine from keeping up the pace, either, and just sits in his chair happily watching his lover squirm. With one of 28’s arms pushed against the wall behind his head to support him and the other pinned down at the shoulder by Hammond’s robot arm, 28 can’t exactly see to his own needs.

As soon as Subject 28 seems like he’s gotten used to the dicking enough to say something coherent, Hammond yanks back on a lever on his control panel that totally halts his dick’s progress, leaving him buried to the hilt of the dildo within Subject 28.

“Repeat. Would you like assistance in obtaining orgasm. Or would you like to continue things as presently. Question mark.” Hammond uses the autotranslator to speak. “Am fine either way.”

“Dear god, I want to come!” Subject 28 shouts, only to freeze when he realizes how embarrassed he should be to yell that; more quietly, he mutters, “You can’t simply make me… feel so very good, with no method of… releasing… oh, you know what I mean. It’s inhumane.”

“In-hu-ma-ne?” Hammond titters to himself as he types with one hand and slowly ramps up the speed lever with the other. The translator speaks more slowly, voice halting with static as it waits for each new syllable. Meanwhile, Hammond’s building up speed with deep thrusts, pulling out shorter and shorter distances and focusing on hilting in 28 as often as possible.

“If. I. Am. Being. Inhumane.” Hammond could type faster one-handed, but he chooses to type slowly and see 28 fume with impatience. He also notices 28’s dick harden as he pays close attention to the robot’s new cadence.

“Then. I. Am. Simp. Ly. Exp. Er. Iment. Ing. On. You.” Hammond smiles to himself as he takes his right hand off of the speed lever, now set at maximum, and gets to work with his final technique.

Hammond loves trying new things. He’s not one for innovation for progress’ sake, like his best friend, but is more of a mad scientist. He’s inordinately proud to have created a semi-automated fuckbot, for example, even though it doesn’t exactly ‘further the goals of humanity’ or have much deep meaning. He’s curious, like 28 is, but where 28 can’t keep himself from knowledge about anything related to mechanics and inventing, Hammond is a people-watcher. It’s a rather inescapable hobby for someone who’s been kept in a glass enclosure and examined by self-obsessed scientists for years on end. He took the name of a man he knows thinks of this project as his legacy, because he felt like that was what his “father” would want; to live on somehow in the minds of one of his wards. He prefers learning how to impress and manipulate people to learning new tech skills, and skates by on more of a natural, as opposed to enthusiastic, skill at robotics.

That is to say, Hammond has had in mind exactly what he wants to do to Subject 28 for a while. He figured 28 would appreciate evidence of forethought and planning in their escape mission, he’d be more at ease when he saw an invention to take his minds off things, he was nervous enough about leaving home that he needed to be reminded that he was an adult, he could form a life outside of just staying at home with his ‘parents’ for the rest of his life. He’s decided the best way to put Subject 28 at ease while simultaneously galvanizing him towards action was sex, but realizes now that observation may have been a bit biased based on his own feelings. Oh well, too late to change things now.

Hammond widens the vice grip holding 28’s hip by the side, then slides it towards 28’s stomach and tightens it until it rests directly over Subject 28’s erect dick. He also uses the vice to lift the gorilla’s hips off of the bed a bit, so he has a better angle to get his dick from the elevated ‘hips’ of his mecha into 28’s hole and so 28’s back isn’t hurt by resting right on top of a robotic arm. Lastly, Hammond carefully turns a couple knobs to lean the body of his mecha so that he’s almost entirely leaning over Subject 28’s struggling form.

“In. This. Exp. Eri. Ment. You. Are. My. Lit. Tle. Gui. Nea. Pig.” Hammond slowly clamps down on 28’s dick by a millimeter or two more than is probably comfortable, and begins to slide his hand up and down on the slowly growing length. It’s incredibly gratifying, watching Subject 28’s hips bucking wildly as he’s fucked and jerked off at the same time. Hammond wishes he could save video of this moment, or at least get an audio recording of 28 making those adorable grunts and shouts as he thrusts against the hand on his dick. He’s too late to add a camera to his mech, though, so he just decides he’ll have to do this again later. Next time with a stolen camera, and maybe a couple other tricks. How hard could it be to get a fleshlight to go with the dildo, or maybe he could fully automate his dick and just leave 28 with it in some light bondage for an hour or two? Shoot, he’d need to order some rope or something to make that happen, probably. Oh, he’s distracting himself, and Subject 28 is about to come.

“Squeak for me. Guinea pig.” Hammond types out at regular speed, and speeds up his jerking motion by around 15%. 

Subject 28 finally comes, overwhelmed by the dual sensations of the dick pounding his ass and the powerful grip squeezing his own cock. He comes in short, jerky spurts across his stomach, and practically roars with relief as he does so. Hammond keeps up both the fucking and the jerking hand as he watches Subject 28 finish his load beneath him in fascination.

He almost forgets to turn off his dick and hand until 28 glares at him through the mech’s enforced glass windshield and growls, “Hammond… I’m done… Hammond!”

“Apology.” Hammond squeaks out into the auto-translator as he quickly sets to slowing and then turning off his dick, which he stores back in its compartment. He’ll need to clean it later or it’ll drip lube into the mech’s inner workings, which would muck everything up. He also stops his jerking off hand and carefully loosens the vice before taking both hands off of Subject 28 and returning them to his sides. Finally, Hammond cranks a couple of knobs back so he’s upright once more instead of leaning so heavily over his lover.

28 sits up slowly, grabbing a sheet to quickly wipe some of the thick white cum off of his black fur before it gets matted.

“Well, that was…. Unexpected, in several regards.” 28 mumbles. His voice is raspy, and his throat is a bit sore from groaning and panting and shouting and whatnot for almost half an hour.

“Excellent filled—” Hammond begins, speaking into the autotranslator, then he frowns and has to type out, “Grateful. How. Oh. Great space full. I see.” Hammond shrugs his little shoulders, then copies the movements with his robotic arms so 28 will be able to see more clearly. “Auto Translator needs some work still. Promise to get bugs ironed out before we escape to Earth. Would be awkward trying to talk to people otherwise. Oh. Thank you for the sex by the way. You were very entertaining.”

Hammond’s turning his machine to walk out of the room when two strong arms pick up his whole mecha from behind and hold it in the air, keeping him from moving. Hammond tries to turn his head to look 28 in the eyes, but he doesn’t have a window in the rear of his mech to view things behind him, and his head and body can’t rotate independently. 28 pulls Hammond’s mech back to him effortlessly, lifting him up and turning him so the mech’s faceplate is pressed into the thick black fur of 28’s chest. 

“Jeez, Hammond,” 28 mutters, “I thought you’d watched a lot of adult entertainment. Were you not aware of aftercare, or were you that eager to go back to translator bug-fixing?”

Hammond smacks his head and quickly types out, “Sorry. Not used to this. Obviously. Um. Sorry for squeezing your dick kind of hard.”

28 can’t help but laugh at that, and the shaking of his chest rocks Hammond around in his mech.

“That’s… Well, I appreciate the effort, Hammond,” 28 sighs, “but I meant more like asking if my shoulder is okay after such a hard grip, making sure both of us were satisfied, stuff like—Hammond, you didn’t even come, did you?!” 28 interrupts himself in shock, pulling Hammond’s mech away from him to look the hamster in the eyes.

Hammond shrugs his robotic shoulders and types, “Not important to me. More gratifying to see you out of control. Like a spiritual orgasm if you will. Oh and can I film you on camera next time. Is that something to discuss in before-care. Question mark. And. How is your shoulder. Question mark.”

28 smiles down at his best friend and lover, “That’s sweet, but no, ‘before-care’ isn’t really a thing, or at least that’s not what it’s called. And my shoulder is fine. Also, Hammond, I think you might be a dominant service top? Which, I know, doesn’t make sense logistically at all but I think describes you pretty well? This is an interesting discovery, to say the least.”

Hammond quirks his head to the side, typing out, “You did not order adult videos off the internet like I did. How do you know about sex things then. Also what is a service top. Question Mark for both of those sorry.”

28’s eyes gleam with excitement as he replies, “Hammond, I don’t—oh, this is extremely funny!” 28 snorts, sets Hammond’s mech down on his bed, and begins walking around the room, looking through piles of robotic junk from previous experiments, “Um, lemme see if I can find my laptop somewhere, the reception up here is non-existent but I should be able to piggy-back off of one of the scientist’s connections if anyone is online right now. I have a couple of works downloaded to word, as well, so if worst comes to worst—”

“Twenty Eight.” Hammond interrupts, face confused as he types, “What in the world are you talking about. Question Mark.”

Subject 28 tries to keep down his smile, but he can’t help it. He’s just had the best sex in his life so far, he’s planning an escape to Earth’s freedom, and he’s about to show his best friend slash boyfriend what fanfiction is. Things are looking up.


End file.
